cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Big T
Alan Thomas (born April 4, 1983)is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Big T. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies wrestling entertainment), DKW (Devil Killer Wrestling), and LCW (Lightning Championship Wrestling). Big T is the offical #1 fan of HWE. He is the current HWE champion and a former World and HWE tag champ and has won the Money in the Bank. He has won the 2010 HWE royal rumble. Before joining HWE, Big T was apart of LCW and was a 3 time world champ. He has been a face for much of his carrer but has gone heel every once in a while. Big T has had a number of titles and allies, as well as enemys in every league he is a part of. To contact Big T, go to his utube page: http://www.youtube.com/user/BigT4489 To see HWE, go to this page: http://www.youtube.com/user/ianblair74 Current Leagues LCW Big T started his carrer in his own league, LCW. it was a realitivly small league with only 12 members. The league only stayed on the SVR 09 game and after 2010 came out, many members of LCW left. Big T restarted LCW on SVR 2010 and the league has gotten bigger since. He has taken many of his friends caws to create his own league. Currently he is one half of the unified tag champs along side his tag partner Cody. The LCW series has started. Big T and other LCW wrestlers will be taking place in a tournament to crown the first LCW World Heavyweight champion. Big T's first round enemy is "Y2K" Chris Loften. DKW Big T enterned DKW as part of the Flying Guns. On the first episode of DKW Raw, he and Andy had a backstage interview with Hulk Hogan stating they where going for the tag titles. On Smackdown a few days later, the Flying guns jumped the Army of Darkness while they where talking trash in a interview. Later that night, the Flying guns fought the Army of Death in a tag match. At the Gauntlet vs Champion ppv, The Flying guns where the third and final team to challenge for the tag titles. They then beat the Army of Darkness for the DKW Unified tag team titles. With this title win, Big T has now won the tag titles in every league he has been in. On the following smackdown Big T lost to one of the members of the Army of Darkness because the other attacked Big T at ringside. At the ppv Domination! the Flying Guns defended the unified tag titles against the Army of Darkness. Before the match Andy got attacked so Big T was alone. He came out and told everyone there would be no match since he dosnt have a partner. Saint, the Raw GM, came out and told him tough luck because he would still be defending against the AOD anyway. Big T fought alone against the army but they where too much. He was pinned and the Army reclaimed the DKW Unified tag championships. It has been announced that at Devilmania 2010 it will be The Flying Guns vs the AOD for the DKW Unified Tag team titles. HWE 2009 season Big T was called up to join HWE by his friend Ian blair on April 20th, 2009. Big T agreed to join and geared up for his first match on May 14, 2009. He fought in a losing effort to Juggalo Joe, a veteran of HWE, at Saturday nights main event. But despite getting beat badly, Big T was determined to make a impact. He got his long awaited wish to fight the Red Skull at Homies Arrmaggedon where he won after a masked figure came in from the crowd to deliver a chokeslam to set him up for a swanton for Big T's first win. After the win, Big T took part in the Homies rumble 09, where he entered #11. He did well, eliminating Jim waskul, Jeff Nitz, and the Red Skull, before being eliminated by Primo Vega and Violent J. On the next Smackdown, Big T formed a team with fellow newcomer Thomas and would become TNT. They defeted the bushwakers in the first match teaming together. Big T then took part in the Intercontonetal championship battle royal to crown the new IC champ since Juggalo Joe was out due to injury. Big T made it down to the final two when Primo Vega got him with a sunset flip to capture the title. Big T demanded a rematch but Ian said no. Big T's next big obsticle was at Homies Way Out,where he teamed with Thomas to fight the Brothers of destruction, The Undertaker and Kane. If TNT won, they got a shot at the World tag titles at Homiemania. This was a hard fought match, ending with a double pin. But Big T was a second quicker then Taker, which TNT picked up one of their biggist wins to date and had their sites set on the gold. On the last ECW before homiemania, Big T beat Jim "WTF" Waskul in a extreme rules match to get ready for Homiemania. At Homiemania, TNT got their new manager, Natasha, and beat the Waskul brothers for the World tag titles. It was Big T's first title in HWE. But as TNT was celebrating their title win, the SD gm, M, came down to the ring to issue a challenge to the new champs. He said the other tag titles, the HWE tag titles, where no longer vacated and if TNT wanted to challenge the unknown champs to unify the titles that night. TNT accepted the match was on. The HWE tag champs where non other then the new Red skull and Kroenen. (The previous skull had been killed by Keene earlier in the night). TNT was exsausted from their match they just had so Opus magnium was destroying them. They where on the brink of death when Natasha showed up. She pointed to the stage and out came 30/30-150, which consisted of Vegas and Jr., the two best in HWE. They helped TNT clean house and when M saw that his boys where gonna lose he ordered the match to a no contest. 2010 season Big T started the 2010 season off by competing in a 6 man tag match along side Sharky and tag partner Thomas. They where fighting the Black Sun Empire, which was their GM M and the Red skull and Kroenen. Big T's team lost after he was pinned by M after he used his emerald fusion finisher on him and pinned Big T. The following week on SD he beat Kroenen in a singles match. At Homielash, TNT beat Opus Magnium in a steel cage match to unify the HWE tag titles and World tag titles and become Unified tag champ. On the next SD, TNT successfully defended the tag titles against Onikage and Z. Big T then took part in the Money in the Bank ternoment, where the winner would get the MITB breifcase and a gurenteed world/wwe title shot in the next 12 months. In the first round he beat the undefeted HWE hall of famer J via Count out. In the second round he beat Kore via pinfall. In the third round he beat MK after Thomas saved him from being pinned. The final match of the MITB torney was at Homies Judgment in a ladder match agenst the IC champ Ajack. Before the final round at the next ppv, Big T was cutting a in ring promo on a ladder when MK and J attacked him and laid out him and Thomas. Big T beat Ajack in the ladder match at the ppv and got the MITB. After the match J gave a F-5 to Big T. On the following Smackdown, TNT defended the Tag titles against J and MK, which they retained after Thomas did a forward leg roll up on MK. At Homies Bash, TNT successfully defended the tag titles against ICP. On the next Smackdown, TNT teamed with the new ECW champ Kore to take on the Outlanders, which they lost after Thunder DDTd Thomas. TNT then retained the tag titles against The Outlanders at the Homie Slam PPV. Later in the night, after J just beat Dani 2 Dope for World Heavyweight title, Big T cashed in MTIB. He came so close to winning but M interffered, giving J enough time to hit a F-5 for the win. Having failed to get the WH title and being screwed by his GM, Big T hunted for M during the HWE draft. TNT lost their manager Natasha to the Raw brand in the first pick of the night. When the draft came to SD, Big T failed to win the the triple threat Tables, laddders, and chairs match, which was won by IC champ Ajack. Big T then attacked M after Thomas had won his draft match and brough 30/30-150 to SD. M had announced it would be 30/30-150 vs TNT for the tag titles at M's Unforgiven ppv, TNT successfully retained their tag titles in a hard fought battle againt 30/30/-150 in a match many consider the HWE match of the year material. After their match, Natasha came down to the ring to tell them they had another title defense against Z and Onikage. Big T and Thomas lost the Unified tag titles to the Black sun empire after Z kicked Thomas and got the pin. At Homies Series, Big T lost to smackdown GM M in a match where the stipulation was if Big T lost, TNT's manager Natasha would be sacrificed to bring back the first Red Skull. Big T lost when M transformed to Omega M and Omega M made flames come from the ring as he through Big T into them. However, Natasha was saved by TMO and Extreme Keene as they beat down Red Skull and rescued her. M then got Kratos to be the sacrifice and the first red skull was brought back. At Homies Armaggedon, Big T came down to the ring during a match between M and TMO. He low blowed M and gave him a firey upercut that caught M on fire. Big T said he was so pissed he put all his anger into that punch. After TMO pedigreed M and justice was served. After Armaggedon, the Homies Rumble came around. This year Big T entered at #30 and outlasted every other superstar to win the royal rumble and will main event Homiemania 2010. He was in the last three with former RR winner Juggalo Joe and ECW champ Kore. After kore was eleminated, Big T closelined Juggalo joe out of the ring to win the rumble. At Homies Way Out, Vince McMahon set out to deal revenge to The Joker who had taken him out at the begining of the season. After he spun jokers weel of misfortune to punish Joker, he ended up making the main event at Homiemania into a 6 man match instead of the original 1 on 1. Vince then announced that Joker would defend the HWE title that night against Big T. Big T had Joker on the ropes when Juggalo Joe appeared and RKOed Joker to set Big T up for the swanton bomb. But after he hit the swanton, Juggalo joe hit the RKO on Big T since he remembered how Big T cost him the rumble. After this TMO, Dani, and Kore stormed the ring since they where part of the main event match at Homiemania and chaos broke out. During the choas, Joker hit Big T with a low blow and a codebreaker to get the pin on the ropes. After the pin Vince came out to announce the main event for Homiemania. The main event would be a 6 man elimination Hell in a Cell match for the HWE title. The main event of Homiemania was a classic. 6 superstars entered, and one left a champion. The match started with everyone on the offense. Dani 2 Dope was the first eleminated after Joker codebreakerd her. Next went Kore after a pedigree by TMO. After Joker chokeslammed Juggalo Joe off the cell, TMO and Big T fought it out in the cage. Big T and TMO where back and forth until Joker came in and took out Tmo, then pinning him. Big T furious his friend was taken out in a cheap way charged Joker. Juggalo Joe re entered the ring and RKOed Joker and got the pin. A new champ was assured now. It came down to Big T and Juggalo Joe. Big T was itching to get revenge on JJ ever since he beat him down in his debut match. Both men went back and forth until Big T hit a rock bottom and then a swanton bomb to score the 3 count and win his first ever HWE title. After the match TMO and Big T shook hands and agreed to stay homies through the bad and good. 2011 season Big T began the 2011 season on the raw brand as HWE champion. When Big T arrived, Harley Quinn tried to sway him. Big T heads to the ring to celebrate his HWE title win but it confronted by Joker, the former champ, with his new goons, Kore and IC champ Ajack. Joker harrassed and trash talked Big T until he snapped and attacked Joker. Kore and Ajack hold down Big T in the corner while Joker trys to slap some sense into Big T. TMO, Big T's TNT tag partner, runs down the ramp to even the odds. He throws Big T a chair and fights with Ajack on the ramp. Big T nails Joker with the chair and celebrates but sees Ajack dive off the stage onto TMO. At Homielash Big T successfully beat the Joker in a steel cage match to have his first successful retain as HWE champion. Finisher & Signature Moves *Rock Bottom (forward slamming STO) *Swanton Bomb ( Elivated Seanton bomb) *One handed Chokeslam *Codebreaker *Shineing wizard combo *Rolling seanton *Walls of Jericho *Fisherman Buster *Outside crescent kick, Calf kick *Phoenix Splash variations *Running bulldog *T-Bone suplex *Suplex variations *Anaconda vise Championships and accomplishments HWE *HWE heavyweight champ (1 time, current) *HWE World tag champ (1 time) *HWE tag champ (1 time) *HWE unified tag champ (1 time) *HWE Mr. Money in the Bank *HWE 2010 Royal Rumble winner *HWE offical #1 fan *Beaten 30/30-150 *First person to beat J (via count out) LCW *LCW world heavyweight champion (3 time) *LCW US champ (2 time) *LCW world tag champ (4 time, current) *LCW Intercontonental champion (3 time) DKW *DKW Unified tag team titles ( 1 time) Wrestling Themes *'The Flood by Escape the Fate' *'"Sounds of Madness" by Shinedown '(Used when taging as TNT) *'Click Click Boom by Saliva '(Used when tagging with Xclusive) *'Last Resort by Papa Roach '(Used when tagging as The Flying Guns) *Taking You Down by Egypt Centrel *War by Sick Puppies *What do you want from me by the Dreaming *Never Gonna stop by Rob Zombie *Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year *No More Words for the Moment by Kayfabemashups Allies and Enemys Allies *Cody *TMO "Thomas" *Vegas *Jr. *John X *T bone *Juggalo Joe *Natasha Enemies *Joker *MK *J *M *Red Skull *Black Sun Empire *Outlanders *Ajack *Kore